


Fire

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes morning sex and Loki is submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Loki enjoyed sleeping on his stomach, face turned to right, hands tucked under his pillow. He needed some space in bed, unlike Tony, who preferred to smother his partner in sleep and practically inhale his breath. Protests, pillow barricades and threats only encouraged Stark to be more insistent. Loki had no other option than to give in and accept his new role. He became a body pillow for a needy mortal.

Every night Tony laid his head on Loki's shoulder blade, or right below his nape, hugged Loki's waist and tangled their legs together. It was a mystery how he was able to fall asleep on his bony pillow. Loki almost suffocated, trapped under a solid weight of his inventor, who breathed on him and crushed his ribs.

'Goodnight, darling,' Tony would say mockingly, pressing Loki harder into the mattress.

'How am I supposed to sleep?' Loki muttered into the pillow but knew better than to resist.

 

There was another reason why Loki lay on his front. Before a goodnight kiss, Tony would open him up, generously lube up a thick plug and push it in. It was all about Stark's laziness, his favourite kind of sex was a lazy, morning one, eyes half closed, slow, languid thrusts, a perfect way to start a day. Loki had to understand that the whole preparation he required was simply too tiring at dawn. Tony wanted to just slide in, without wasting time on looking for the lube or counting fingers.

Initially, the burning stretch did not let Loki relax at all. He squirmed, trying to find a better position and lessen the pain somehow, while Tony settled down on top of him. Little kisses and taunts only aggravated Loki further. It'd been less than ten minutes since he took a shower and he was already sweaty and dirty.

To his surprise, he slept through the removal of the plug. For that he was grateful, he never learnt to appreciate that kind of pain.

'Wake up, sweetheart,' Tony cooed and kissed his shoulder. Loki jerked and realised that something hot and heavy was nestled between his asscheeks, rubbed the sensitive skin and spread precum. Tony straddled his hips, hands bracketing his head, Tony's lips on his neck. It should not be that arousing, Loki was still groggy and absolutely not rested, he just wanted to sleep, in a separate bed, in a different building, preferably. His body, though, had a different plan and he lifted his ass as much as he could, inviting Tony to what he knew he would take either way.

'That's right, good boy,' Tony said approvingly, as he slowly entered Loki. Smoothly, meeting no resistance, the warmed up lube let him go all the way in, until his hips were flush with Loki's. 'Isn't this easier?'

Loki finally let out the breath he had been holding and sobbed dryly. Easier! His rim was sore and tender, the plug must have left some tearing, the tiniest movement of Tony's cock sent jolts of pain through him. It felt like he had been fucked all night, Loki thought he could bear it but even shallow and careful thrusts hurt.

'There, there, snowflake,' Tony soothed him and grabbed his wrists to prevent Loki from shifting. 'You don't want to disappoint me, do you, hmm? I expected fun, don't ruin it.'

By the time Tony was done, the pillow under Loki's face was soaked with tears and spit, his wrists bruised and aching. Thick cum filling him so much, making him feel warm and filthy.

'Good boy,' Tony whispered adoringly and finally pulled out and rolled off of Loki. 'You took it so well. It wasn't that bad, hmm? You didn't need to cry that much.'

 

Soon, Loki got used to sleeping with the plug shoved up as deep as possible. He would wake up when it was gently eased out, his left side completely numb, damned heavy Stark. Rough caresses, sweetest endearments, long strokes and helplessness. Loki listened to his own pathetic whimpers and knew he would never refuse Tony.

The familiar drag of the plug was more bearable now, a part of Loki's morning routine. Sometimes Tony would remove it quickly, sometimes he played with it, making it nudge Loki's prostate. A single complaint turned Loki's mouth into a plug holder. Too much wriggling meant handcuffs.

Without even opening his eyes, Loki automatically shifted to give Tony better access and was instantly rewarded with a strong push of Tony's cock. It was so much better than the plug, warm and leaking already, Loki gasped out, he would never get enough of that feeling. That delightful fullness, his utter submissiveness, knowing that his body was used for Tony's pleasure, Loki moaned and begged for more.

'Any pleasant dreams this night, honey?' Tony rolled his hips a few times and then resumed his unhurried gliding. He nuzzled Loki's neck, alternating little kisses and playful nips.

'The usual one,' Loki replied, trying not to flinch or move away from Tony's mouth. 'About a fat troll sitting on my back and suffocating me.'

'Oh, I see', Tony chuckled. He petted Loki's hair with one hand and without a warning clenched his fist and wrenched the god's head back. Bright red cheeks, hazy eyes, dried tears, that's how Tony wanted to see him. 'Whom are you calling fat, bitch? I will not share my pancakes with you anymore, you hear me?'

'Please,' Loki voice trembled as he gasped for breath in the uncomfortable position. 'Don't eat more than usual, Stark, I'm begging you. It's already hard for me to breathe properly under your weight.'

'You're just asking for it.' Tony let go of Loki's hair, only to squeeze his nape and press him into the pillow. A muffled whine and faint pleas finally pushed him over the edge. He smeared his cum on Loki's ass with the tip of his cock and lay on his back, next to his sweaty, debauched god.

The first thing on his to-do list- fuck Loki and remind him who owns him. Checked.


End file.
